The Midwest Autumn Immunology Conference (MWAIC) has been held every year since 1971. At the 1987 meeting, 223 students or fellows and 136 faculty members from 13 midwestern and eastern states and Canada convened to discuss current immunological midwestern and eastern states and Canada convened to discuss current immunological midwestern and eastern states and Canada convened to discuss current immunological concepts. The 1988 meeting will be held October 29-31 at the Marriott Pavilion Hotel in St. Louis, Missouri and the 1989 meeting will be held October 28-30 at the same hotel in St. Louis. The 1989 conference will focus on three symposia: Regulation of lymphocyte gene expression, New approaches in transplantation and the role of MHC in antigen presentation and processing. Leading investigators throughout the U.S. will be asked to present their current findings and to review the latest developments in each of these areas. In addition, half-day workshops (five running concurrently on each of two days) are designed for maximum student participation. Both poster and oral presentations permit predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to communicate with leading scientists in their field. The MWAIC is organized and run by the Midwest Immunology Conference Council, a body composed of representatives from all Midwestern states. This group meets three times yearly for the sole purpose of conference planning. This is the most successful regional immunology meeting and has a major impact on the field both by the exchange of ideas between well known investigators and the interaction of these eminent scientists with both pre and postdoctoral students. No other regional meeting has this great an impact on the training of new investigators. It is the intent of the Council to maintain the highest scientific quality and to continue to foster interactions between trainees and leading senior investigators.